<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fill my world, my universe with you by mnbn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196447">Fill my world, my universe with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnbn/pseuds/mnbn'>mnbn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Fluff, First Kiss, How Do I Tag, M/M, Minho thinks back to their first kiss, Not Beta Read, Saving the minbin tag, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, minbin world domination</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:55:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnbn/pseuds/mnbn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Make a wish.” </p><p>And so Minho closed his eyes, the smile on his face appearing more gentler and content as he thought of what to wish for.</p><p>Neither traded words after that. They closed the gap that was left between them and shared kisses filled with emotions that they couldn’t quite put into words. Minho felt himself melt into Changbin’s embrace before they parted. </p><p>Minho considered him to be one of the luckiest to have fallen in love with Seo Changbin</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fill my world, my universe with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello !! Writing after so long and of course it's a minbin fic !! more specifically a birthday fic for minho. happy birthday minho !!<br/>hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing, thank you !!</p><p>title taken from my universe by seungmin &amp; jeongin ft. changbin :]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Minho had returned from his afternoon lectures, he found all the lights had been turned off and it was completely quiet. Changbin wasn’t there to greet him with open arms like he usually did every time Minho had a long day at uni. He tilted his head in confusion, wondering where he was as he tipped his shoe off before fully walking into their shared apartment. The first place he checked was the living room, it was possible that Changbin had decided to have a lazy day in and didn’t bother turning the lights on when it was starting to get dark, yet all he found was an empty couch, the TV turned off and their curtains drawn. A confused-like sound left his throat as he furrowed his eyebrows and made his way to their room. The door was closed so he hoped Changbin was inside taking a nap instead.</p><p> </p><p>The door creaked open as he poked his head in first, scanning the room for any signs of a living being, yet it was dead quiet, and even the bed was made unlike the usual mess Changbin leaves it in. Minho noticed a small teddy bear in the middle of the bed with a bouquet of roses and a note, and the smile that had vanished from his face appeared again. He took quick big steps and grabbed the teddy bear first, smiling as he gave it a soft squeeze, pulling it into his chest and letting out a quiet squeal. He picked up the bouquet next and his smile widened seeing the 12 roses organised with a red ribbon tied around it, he gave them a quick sniff and hummed to himself in satisfaction. He made a mental note to find a vase to keep the flowers in so they wouldn’t die off too quickly.</p><p> </p><p>The last thing that was left was the note. He placed the bouquet and teddy bear beside him and finally picked up the note that was attached to the ribbon, he couldn’t help the giggle that escaped his lips. No doubt this was Changbin’s handwriting. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Happy Birthday Min. I’m sorry that you had to come back to an empty apartment! Meet me at the place where we shared our first kiss. :D Dress warm and comfy! See you soon. - Binnie</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He placed the note on the bed stand and headed to the kitchen first to find something to hold the roses. He made his way back to the bedroom and quickly picked out an outfit that he thought would be warm enough, he contemplated not taking a jacket just so Changbin would huddle closer to him to keep them both warm but he shook his head at the childish idea and changed, the smile never leaving his face.</p><p> </p><p>Changbin and Minho had shared their first kiss in a hidden garden within the park, it took them accidentally getting lost to find the area but they were more than happy with their discovery. It was a nice and quiet place with not many people around, a wooden bench was perched in the corner, tucked away from all eyes and that was where they had their first kiss. Changbin had looked unbelievably stunning sitting near all the flowers that were blooming at the time and Minho couldn’t fight the urge to kiss him anymore, he brushed aside the usual shyness he felt whenever he was around Changbin and finally took a step closer to kiss the younger. Changbin was quick to respond, pulling Minho closer by the waist and pressing into his lips and despite the kiss being short, the younger resorted to leaving quick light kisses all over Minho’s face, claiming that he can “no longer hold it back”.</p><p> </p><p>Minho giggled at the memory as he made his way to the station to get to the park. He hoped Changbin hadn’t left too long before Minho got back from uni. He didn’t want the younger catching a cold or being bored out of his mind but he supposes he would’ve taken that into consideration before leaving. He wondered what Changbin had planned for him. In all honesty, with all the assessments and reports that he was busy with, Minho had no time to even think about his birthday and so it was completely forgotten about until now. Deep down he hoped it was something simple with just Changbin and himself, as much as he would love to see their friends, he had a long day and would much prefer spending quality time with his lover instead.</p><p> </p><p>When he finally reached the park it was almost completely dark, the only thing giving him some sort of guidance was the lamp posts that illuminated the pathways. Soon enough, he fastened his pace, gradually becoming more impatient from not seeing his lover and ignored the look of alertness that he gained from some passersby. He reached the garden after a few minutes, his body remembering the route without him needing to make a conscious effort. The only thought plaguing his mind being, <em> I need to see Changbin. </em>When he reached the opening and found Changbin looking around the flowers, it reminded Minho of the first time they found the place. Changbin seemed to sense the elder’s presence and turned around with a huge smile that matched his own. He couldn’t help the delightful laughter he let out when he saw his boyfriend, running towards him to pull him into a hug. </p><p> </p><p>“You made it! I was worried you had forgotten how to get here considering the first time we came it was because we got lost,” Minho laughed and buried his face in the crook of Changbin’s neck, getting lost in the subtle smell of the strawberry shampoo he was so obsessed with recently. <em> It makes me smell pretty </em>was his argument when Minho walked into their shared bathroom one day while Changbin had been checking out the necessities he bought. </p><p> </p><p>“Happy birthday baby, I love you so much.” </p><p> </p><p>Minho blushed at the hushed words that were mumbled into his hair and tightened his grip around the younger. They stayed in the position for a little while, Changbin gently swaying their bodies and humming the first tune that he could think of. He knew they probably looked funny if anyone else somehow found their hidden spot but Minho couldn’t bring himself to care, more than happy to spend a few minutes in their own bubble. After a while they parted, Changbin took Minho’s hand in his and pretty much dragged him over to the bench where there was a slice of cake inside a box in the middle. They both sat opposite one another with the slice situated in the middle. He watched as Changbin pulled out a candle that was inside the little bag besides him and placed it in the middle of the cake once it had been taken out of the box, he used a matchstick to light the candle and started singing happy birthday to Minho who was still grinning widely, being unable to form any coherent sentences. </p><p> </p><p>“Make a wish.” </p><p> </p><p>And so Minho closed his eyes, the smile on his face appearing more gentler and content as he thought of what to wish for. But everything he could possibly wish for was already in his life. He had his loving family back home and his three favourite cats who he loved to bits, he had his friends who he knew would support him no matter what, and of course he had Changbin so he was more than satisfied with how things were. Quickly, he blew the candle and opened his eyes to see Changbin looking at him with what looked like fondness. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t stare,” he suddenly felt shy and awkward under Changbin’s gaze and lowered his head, fixing his eyes on the slice of cake in front of them instead.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t help it when I have the most beautiful boyfriend in the world,” Minho felt his cheeks burn at the words and rolled his eyes, the shyness long forgotten as he looked at Changbin with fake annoyance. </p><p> </p><p>Before the elder could respond with anything snarky, Changbin took out a plastic fork and started digging into the slice of cake. Minho raised an eyebrow and leaned forward, his elbow making its way onto the bench so he could rest his chin on his hand. The younger noticed the questioning look he was receiving and leaned back defensively.</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t about to feed you with my own hands, it was either you eat the cake with possible germs that might’ve crawled onto my hands after being out for hours, or you get fed with a fork.” Minho bursted out laughing, his arm no longer supporting his head as he leaned back to laugh. Of course Changbin thought through every little detail, he wasn’t surprised in the slightest. He accepted the answer and opened his mouth when Changbin neared him with a fork full of cake and a smile on his face that probably mirrored Minho’s.</p><p> </p><p>Once the cake was gone and they were both sated (with soft kisses) they moved on to walk around the park for a little while until they were hungry again. Minho nodded happily as he took Changbin’s hand in his and intertwined their fingers together, giving it a light squeeze and when he looked back at the younger he realised he was already staring.</p><p> </p><p>They bickered for a little while and talked about anything and everything until Changbin suddenly began pulling Minho in another direction.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are we going?”</p><p> </p><p>Changbin chose to ignore his question and Minho pouted at that, speeding up his own pace so he could match with his boyfriend. He tried a few more times, and each time he was ignored so he eventually stopped, instead deciding to scan the area and try to guess where they were going. He recognised the area, always headed this way when he missed home and he had a sneaking suspicion he knew where Changbin was leading him but he kept it to himself, slowly beginning to get excited when the road started looking more and more familiar. </p><p> </p><p>“The cat cafe!” Changbin jumped slightly at Minho’s sudden outburst, looking at him like he had grown another head before he composed himself and sent him a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you knew where we were going. You’re right. I booked us a slot a few months back, as a sort of birthday gift.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho’s heart warmed at the idea of Changbin looking into something that he knew he would love. Especially since he had been complaining for a while now about not having the time to go back home because of how busy he had been and how much he missed his cats. He could feel his eyes burning as they started tearing up and Minho blinked rapidly to keep them from escaping. Changbin must’ve noticed but chose not to say anything, instead he squeezed the elder’s hand reassuringly before pulling him closer to his side.</p><p> </p><p>They made it to the cafe and the smile was back again, Minho took the lead this time and entered the cafe, quickly giving Changbin’s name so he could see all the cats sooner. They were directed to a table near the back and they quickly sat down, looking at the menu to order something to eat as they watched the cats either sleeping soundly  or walking. Most of the time there, they spent it petting the cats that would walk past them, Minho would coo quietly and speak to them like they were his own babies and Changbin stared at him with nothing but fondness. Then and there Minho decided this was one of the best birthdays he’s ever had and it was all because of his boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>★</p><p> </p><p>When they returned home it was nearing 9pm, Minho was beyond tired from the long day but he knew he’d need to take a shower before he could go to sleep, he didn’t really have time earlier because he didn’t want to keep his lover waiting and there was no way he could go to sleep without one. He groaned once they were inside and tugged at Changbin’s hand to which the younger let out a hum in response. </p><p> </p><p>“Shower with me?” the question normally would’ve had other meanings laced beneath it but this time it was just that. Minho simply wanted to take a shower with his boyfriend, especially because he was too tired and wanted Changbin to take care of him instead. The younger nodded in agreement and pulled them both in the direction of their bathroom, he left Minho to strip out of his clothes while he grabbed their towels and returned to find Minho already fixing the water to the right temperature. His head was tilted up while he let the water run down his face, his face was relaxed and Changbin could tell he would fall asleep if he was left alone any longer. </p><p> </p><p>He stripped out of his clothes too and entered behind Minho, wrapping his arms around the elder’s shoulder and leaving gentle kisses on his neck. The latter hummed in appreciation allowing Changbin to do what he was doing before he grabbed the shampoo bottle and handed it over to Changbin.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you wash my hair please? I like when you do it.” and there was no way Changbin could deny him, not with the way Minho’s eyes seemed to be sparkling under the little light that managed to enter into their shower cubicle. So he took the shampoo wordlessly and started lathering it onto Minho’s hair who let out a quiet sigh as if all the tension that had been nagging at Minho’s mind was finally leaving him alone. Changbin left a few kisses on his bare shoulder every now and then, liking the way the elder was slowly relaxing under the warm water and soon made his way to wash the rest of his body while Minho simply stood there, obviously enjoying being taken care of and not needing to put in much effort. There were a few instances where Minho felt his eyes close for a second too long only to be woken up when he felt a light tap on his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Just a little longer so I can take the shampoo out of your hair baby.” Minho let out a non-committal hum and closed his eyes again, this time to keep the soapy water out and let Changbin progress with the task at hand. After a few minutes, Changbin had washed himself too, he didn’t need to wash his hair unlike Minho, having done that before he left their apartment anyway. </p><p> </p><p>He pulled Minho out and handed him a towel to dry himself with, he watched as Minho lazily wiped the water droplets that were running down his body. His back had been slightly hunched and his arms were just barely drying himself off so Changbin took it upon himself to help him with that too before sending him off to dry his hair and change into something warm while he dried himself off too.</p><p> </p><p>When he returned to their room Minho was already in bed, he was dressed in one of Changbin’s sweaters, and was peeking out from where he laid as he waited patiently for the younger to join him in bed. Changbin noticed the towel that was slung across the chair and that it was pretty much dry.</p><p> </p><p>“Min, did you dry your hair?” he didn’t receive a proper answer, soft sleepy mumbles just about filled the room as Minho tried to talk through his sleep ridden state. The younger sighed and smiled fondly before grabbing the towel and making his way to the other, pulling him by his arm while ignoring the whines he let out. </p><p> </p><p>“You need to dry your hair or you’ll catch a cold. Come here I’ll dry it for you,” instead of answering verbally, Minho sat up on his own and crawled in between the younger’s legs, leaning back so Changbin could dry it off, “I can’t remember the last time you so willingly let me take care of you like this.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho hummed again and closed his eyes at the feeling of Changbin drying off the wet strands. It was true, usually Minho was taking care of him, or he was too stubborn and wouldn’t let Changbin do much for him without causing a fuss so the rare moments where Minho was plaint and happy to be taken care of, Changbin more than happily accepted it, loving how he was able to dote on him without the elder muttering some snarky comment in turn. </p><p> </p><p>When that was done Minho crawled back into bed, Changbin went to switch off the light before he climbed in as well, pulling the blanket so it was covering them both. The last thing he wanted was to wake up with sore muscles because of how cold it was during the night. He wrapped an arm around Minho and pulled him closer, the elder accepted being held tonight and chose to hide his face in the crook of Changbin’s neck. He slung an arm over the younger and mumbled sleepily.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for today, I really enjoyed our date.”</p><p> </p><p>Instead of replying, Changbin raised a hand and pushed the fallen strands back so Minho’s forehead was no longer covered by hair, and planted a quick kiss on the exposed skin.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m more than happy to take you on more dates like this if it means seeing you smile as much as you did today.” </p><p> </p><p>Minho moved back, enough so that he could clearly see his lover’s face. He scanned his face and took in his features, it acted as a gentle reminder of one of the many reasons why he fell in love with Changbin. How he could barely hide his emotions, instead opting to wear his heart out on his sleeve. And it was obvious when Changbin was being genuine and sincere, Minho’s heart swelled at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Haven’t you realised Changbin? I’m happy wherever you are. We could’ve spent the entire day watching movies and ordering takeout for my birthday and I’d still consider it one of the best dates I’ve been on. I’m beyond happy to have you in my life.”</p><p> </p><p>Neither traded words after that. They closed the gap that was left between them and shared kisses filled with emotions that they couldn’t quite put into words. Minho felt himself melt into Changbin’s embrace before they parted. And even then they didn’t share any words, they laid close to one another, their lips only a few inches apart, and their breathing returning back to normal. They stared at each other for a few more seconds, their eyes so obviously holding the words that they wanted to say and they closed the gap once more, soft kisses being exchanged until their lips were swollen and Minho could just about keep his eyes open and they ended their night there. </p><p> </p><p>Both happy in the arms of their lover.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos and comments appreciated  !</p><p>follow me on twt ! <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/lknwscb">writing acc</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>